One Piece: Grand Battle! 3
One Piece: Grand Battle 3 is a fighting game based on the One Piece manga and anime, released on the Sony Playstation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. The direct sequel to Grand Battle! 2, it primarily adapts the events of the Sky Island Saga. The game was developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai. It was released on December 11, 2003 in Japan. A sequel, One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!, was released on March 17, 2005. Graphics The stages are now in full 3D, as oppose to them being a platform type style of fighting game like in One Piece Grand Battle! 2. All support characters are now in 3D and have a specific style of fighting. Overall, there is a sharp improvement in graphics over Grand Battle! 2 with the change over to a new console. All the Straw Hat pirates are given their Skypiea outfits. Alternative outfits included Luffy's "anchor" shirt from Romance Dawn V.3 he wore as a child. Interestingly, only the Straw Hats receive outfit updates. Shanks is shown as he appeared 10 years ago in Luffy's village, despite being given a new set of trousers during the Skypiea arc. The rest of his crew appear as they did in Grand Battle! 2, even though they too have been updated in the Skypiea arc (Benn Beckman in particular now has short hair). All other characters appear as they did before Skypiea. Gameplay This game includes sixteen playable characters and seven stages all based on the One Piece story up to the Skypiea arc. Each character contains over two special attacks, and can use the environment as a weapon. The special moves are now closer to the actual characters moves throughout the series. In Grand Battle! 2, they appeared more loosely based on the characters and only noted a few important moves to each character. Overall the fighting styles of each character are more developed then previous games. Some of the arenas reappear in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush! as well as many of the special/secret moves. The gameplay plays similar to the Power Stone Series. Characters There are a total of 16 playable characters. Note that some come with "support" characters that, while not playable, feature in special techniques and/or Event Battle cutscenes. * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper (with Gan Fall) * Nico Robin * Smoker (with Tashigi) * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei * Sir Crocodile * Wiper * Ohm (with Satori, Shura, and Gedatsu) * Enel * Hina (with Jango and Fullbody) * Portgas D. Ace * Shanks (with Lucky Roo, Benn Beckman, Yasopp, and Rockstar) Items Combatants may be helped or hindered by a variety of items around the battlefield. Items fall under three general categories. * Food: Fills portions of the Food Charge Gauge. Activated on contact. * Power-Up: Raises various combat abilities (usually while reducing others) for 15 seconds. Activated on contact. * Attack: Inflicts damage and/or varying status effects. Activated by impact of attacks or throws. Below is a table of items and their respective effects. Items are generally found by breaking the containers - barrels, crates, and treasure chests - positioned around each stage. Once broken, a container will always release several pieces of fruit and one other item, which will usually fade if left alone for 15 seconds. Barrels and crates can only release Attack items, while treasure chests can only release Power-Ups or drumsticks. Containers can also be thrown for minor damage. Dashing against a container will send it a shorter distance, but allow it to stun on impact. Battle Stages There are a total of seven stages, each with unique music, features, hazards, and background spectators. |- | Alabasta: Consists of the half-withered gardens atop the royal palace, bounded on three sides by sheer drops; Cobra stands on the remaining side, while Pell will periodically fly overhead. Spectators include Igaram, Chaka, the Tsumegeri Guard, Kohza, Mr. 7, and Miss Father's Day.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the shrine. |- | Jaya: Consists of the road directly outside the Tropical Hotel, leading towards a half-broken pier where Montblanc Noland, Masira, and Shoujou are salvaging treasure. Spectators include various Bellamy Pirates, Spector, and Blackbeard. |- | Skypiea: Consists of a small ring of the Shandora ruins, enclosed on all sides by either stone or Ohm's barbed wire. Spectators include Conis, Pagaya, Braham, Laki, Kamakiri, Satori, and various Divine Soldiers. |- | Maxim: Consists of the ark's foredeck, various mechanisms, and a line of railing, bounded on one side by a sheer drop. Spectators include various Divine Soldiers and Southbirds.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the hourglass turbine. |- | Mariejois: Consists of a two-level courtyard covered in miniature waterfalls, enclosed on two sides by stone pillars, on one side by soldiers, and on the remaining side by Mihawk, Kuma, and Doflamingo. Spectators include the Gorosei, Sengoku, Tsuru, and Laffitte.Pandaman will occasionally appear in one of the hedges between the pillars. |- | Fusha Village: Consists of grassland and a stone bridge, enclosed on one end by a cow and the other by a creek leading to the sea. Spectators include Makino, Woop Slap, Higuma's gang, and the Red Hair Pirates.Pandaman will occasionally appear in the well behind Makino and Woop Slap. |} Note that damage from stage hazards generally cannot be blocked. Game Modes Four modes may be accessed from the Top Menu. Grand Battle mode allows players to participate in classic arcade-style battles against another player or the CPU. CPU opponents may be set at four different difficulties. Time limits may be set at 60 seconds, at 99 seconds, or completely disabled. Stages may be preset or randomly selected. Event Battle mode puts the player character through five 60-second battles, each against a different CPU-selected opponent. Each battle is begun and ended by a cutscene, generally scripted after canon events if possible. The stage for each battle also generally follows canon; for instance, while Luffy may be fought on any stage except Mariejois, Wiper will always be fought on Skypiea. Once all five battles are cleared, a character-specific cinematic is played, followed by the game's development credits. If any battle is lost, the player will be presented with a continue option. Five continues - in total - are allowed before Event Battle automatically ends. Grand Tours mode allows up to 16 different characters to participate in a bracketed tournament. Training mode allows the player to test a character's controls and capabilities on the hazard-free Mariejois stage. Here, food charges and health regenerate automatically, and all damage output is visibly recorded. In addition to standard difficulty settings, the player may program the opponent character to do nothing, run away, give chase (without attacking), or focus exclusively on one type of attack. Trivia * Unlike its predecessor, and like [[Grand Battle!|the original Grand Battle!]], this game's opening cinematic features the original version of We Are! * While Pandaman is not playable in this game unlike previous Grand Battle games, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei changes into him for one of his attacks. He is also hidden in all stages and in the game ending. * This is the only game in the Grand Battle! series to not include Mihawk as a playable character (though he does appear as a background spectator in the Mariejois stage, and as a vision in Zoro's Secret Technique cinematic). * If Robin wins a fight by throwing her hat, she will do her victory pose without it. * The Gamecube version of this game featured a demo file of One Piece: Going Baseball, which could be loaded onto a Game Boy Advance. Only Luffy and Enel were playable. * Though this game was never translated into English, several of its elements were (after being excluded from its direct sequel) adopted by the American-produced One Piece Grand Adventure. External Links * One Piece Grand Battle 3 (Japanese) Site Navigation fr:One Piece Grand Battle ! 3 Grand Battle